1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to networking and more particularly to a method and apparatus for handling high data rates in a networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networking bandwidth has increased significantly and continues to enable higher data rates over networks. In fact, the increase in networking bandwidth has outpaced the concomitant increase in the processing capacity of processors receiving the data. The data provided to the processors over a distributed network comes into a host central processing unit (CPU) at a rate that is difficult for a single CPU to keep up with. Furthermore, the processing power of the CPU that is consumed for stripping and building data packets for receipt and transmission becomes prohibitive and causes delays for applications requiring CPU processing time.
FIG. 1 is a simplified schematic diagram of a host system configured to receive Ethernet packets. Host 100 includes software stack 102. Software stack 102 includes Internet Small computer System Interface (iSCSI) layer, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) layer, Internet protocol security (IPSec) layer, and Internet protocol (IP) layer. As is generally known by those in the art, the software stack peels back the headers of a packet to receive the encapsulated data or builds up the packets for eventual transmission over network 108. Network interface card (NIC) 104 includes microprocessor 106 which is configured to receive and transmit Ethernet packets over network 108.
One of the shortcomings of the design illustrated in FIG. 1 is that a single host processor is responsible for performing the operations associated with software stack 102. Thus, as throughputs are continually being pushed higher, the single processor of the host is limited in the capability of supporting the throughput of the incoming data stream because of the built in latencies associated with the single processor of a host system. That is, the processor of the host can not consistently process the incoming data and execute routine processing instructions associated with a running application in a manner which limits latencies and at least supports the throughput of an incoming data stream. One solution to this shortcoming is to replace the single host processor with multiple CPUs on a board. However, this solution becomes prohibitively expensive, thus, multiple CPU's on a board is not an optimal alternative. In addition, due to the complexity of the processing occurring with respect to the networking application the use of a state machine is not feasible for the network processing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a chip optimized for networking applications to process data efficiently and cost effectively in order to offload processing from the CPU to free CPU time for other applications.